1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commodity distributing locker apparatus that handles the exchanging of commodities without talking with distributors and users face-to-face by taking advantage of lockers when, e.g., undeveloped films are picked up or finished prints are delivered in the developing and printing of pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional locker apparatus of this type is disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 7-49905. This locker apparatus not only allows a user to make an order for the developing and printing of pictures at any hour even when a photo shop or a distributor is closed by allowing the user to deposit an undeveloped film in an automatically operated locker, but also allows the user to receive the developed film and prints from the same locker if the user wishes to develop and print pictures from the undeveloped film.
In order to deposit an undeveloped film, a user inputs an order, a personal identification number (telephone number) and the like. Then, an empty locker is unlocked, so that the user puts the undeveloped film therein. When the user closes the door of the locker, the locker is automatically locked, and a deposit receipt is issued. This is how an order is accepted.
In order to pick up a deposited film, an operator of a photo shop or a distributor turns a key switch on to set the apparatus ready for pickup. When the operator presses a receive button, not only data including the locker number having the film deposited therein and the personal identification number are displayed but also such data is printed out. Thus, the operator opens the door of the locker based on such data and takes out and picks up the film. When the operator thereafter presses an end button, a deposit list is printed out. Then, the operator turns the key switch off to complete the pickup operation.
Further, in order to deliver a developed film and prints to a locker, the operator of a photo shop or a distributor turns the key switch on to set the apparatus ready for delivery. When the operator presses a deposit button, the number of an empty locker is displayed, so that the operator opens the door of such empty locker and puts the developed film and prints in the locker. At this time, the operator inputs the personal identification number corresponding to the delivered locker and the charge for the developed film and prints through a ten-key section. After all commodities have been put in lockers, the operator turns the key switch off to complete the delivery operation.
When a user inputs his or her personal identification number, the charge is displayed, and when the user pays the charge, a receipt is issued and the locker corresponding to the personal identification number is unlocked. Therefore, the user can receive the finished developed film and prints from the unlocked locker.
The aforementioned apparatus addresses the following problems. When the operator picks up a deposited undeveloped film, the operator may, in some cases, mistakenly close the door of a locker with the deposited undeveloped film left in the locker because the operator never doubts about his or her having taken the deposited undeveloped film out of the locker. That is, reliable pickup may not be implemented. Further, when a developed film and prints are to be delivered to a locker, the operator may, in some cases, mistake a locker for a wrong one. That is, reliable delivery may not be implemented. Still further, charges differ from one order to another, and the operator must input a personal identification number and a charge per user on the spot through the ten-key section, which is not only cumbersome but also makes the operation susceptible to error.
The operation of exchanging commodities between users and predetermined persons (shops, distributors, and the like) using lockers in the aforementioned manner can be applied not only to the developing of pictures but also to the laundries in accepting requests and delivering finished commodities. In the latter case also, the same problems arise.